ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tashiro Uchiha
Background Information As a boy Toshiro worked day and night to prefect his technique. He was and is a hard worker, a studious boy. Toshiro was never one to give up, he is resilient. He trains when ever the time deemed it appropriate. His father wasn't the best but it was what he had, his father was distant- proud, and a rule follower. He never had a close relationship with his father, it didn't bother him all too much. He was going to show his father he could be a good Shinobi- no the best Shinobi. His popularity exceeded him, with the girls and guys. (no homo) Tashiro wasn't really interested all too much in friends. He was too busy focused on his training and studies. He knew those would come when he got his team, his squad. His goal; to get to Anbu and work his way up. He had no desire in becoming Hokage or a secretary, he wanted to be the strategist. The one the Anbu and his fellow shinobi looked to for help in time of need. He knew hard work was in order. He was wise and new within time he would learn new jutsu , so he didn't pay much mind to that, he learned the fundamentals to genjutsu and how to break out of them. He wanted to unlock his Sharingan. Had a hard time doing it, since he didnt have anyone he truly cherished as a friend since he was mostly alone training. He wanted to learn the secrets to his Sharningan, more so than he already knew.He searched & found a history book based upon them, and his ancestors. He went to the woods to learn a thing or two. He sat and read on a branch. Just when he thought he was on to something he heard a girl yelp. He stood up and had a clear view of her and 3 boys. He thought they were just playing but as he heard their harsh words he was convinced it was no game. He placed the book in his backpack and leaped in front of her. "Guy's don't you know it's rude to pick on people, she is human just like you. Well more so than you- cuz only dogs would find it amusing to trample a defenseless girl." Tashiro said. The main boy retorted. "She is a freak dude, just get out of our way and we'll take our fun somewhere else." Tashiro was pissed off from what he said and attacked them. Striking two boys down with his fist and doing a back tuck, driving his foot into the boys chin to send them flying. Once they hit the ground he knew they wouldnt be a problem anymore. He turned to the girl and offered his hand. He introduced himself and she grabbed his hand. "What's your name?" He asked. She replied with "Fujino Hyuga." She softly smiled. "Thank you." He smiled back and nodded. They were best of friends after that. Through the Academy and all. He supported her and pushed her but still she would be shy and hold her self back. He still stayed with her and supported her Personality & Behavior Confident:His confidence makes him seem arrogant. Tashiro wears his confidence on his sleeve. His confidence is admirable . Loyal: He is both loyal to his family and his village Konoha. Tashiro's loyalty knows no bounds. He would die before giving a name. Courage:Tashiro's courage is formidable. He knows whats to come so he prepared himself emotionally and mentally for the task, so that he may be physically be ready as well. Courage is a trait he instills in a lot of people. Forgiving:Tashiro is very forgiving, if he believed his enemy or adversary would change he'd forgive them right then and there. Resilient:As a kid training he would constantly keep trying, even when he was far from success. He kept pushing and pushing till he got it right; so it would only make sense this trait would follow suit in battle. Intelligent:Since he would always study old battle tactics and further his knowledge on techniques, this has made him a well rounded Shinobi in terms of strength and intelligence Nimble: During his training he would always start with a few stretches here and there. Tashiro would always practice jumping techniques to further his pounce, to get a longer duration of air time. Tashiro may be a child but his training and nimble movements, has proved why he has the name, Uchiha Caring: Tashiro has learned hate, revenge can consume a person. Hinder their efforts, since he was so focused on becoming Anbu he knew he had to be the opposite of Hateful and Spiteful. So every now and again he venture out to admire the beauties around him being; nature and the people. Appearance Cloak Black pants Red Scarf(Story Item) Bo Staff along his back (Story Item) Black inner shirt Spikey hair (Unpredictable flow and pattern) Black filled eyes Abilities Tashiro does fairly well with his Sharingan with 2 tomoe he continues to work hard to control it and its power to see if he can strengthen it, despite how low he is in level. Tashiro trains his body to the peak of it's ability that puts grown men (who aren't Shinobi) to shame. This has made him stronger, faster and nimble. Tashiro's Ninjutsu is average, he can only make the average clone jutsu. He meditates every now and then. His Chakra is a good amount for a boy his age. Since Tashiro mostly uses his Taijutsu and strength that is his best. Along with his intelligence he works so hard to maintain and enhance daily. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By:Keru